His Little Princess
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: "His whole world changed as he looked upon the peaceful face of the newborn baby in his arms. It was his little princess. His daughter." Curtainshipping one-shot.


**A/N: Back with a sweet little Curtainshipping fic. Lots and lots of fluff ahead. I'm still surprised by the lack of love this ship is given. Enjoy. **

Reggie paced around the hospital hallway in utter terror and excitement. His purple hair was tossed around and frizzy and the ponytail in the back was messed up and he was also hyperventilating. It had only been a few hours since Maylene had disappeared behind the doors that led to the maternity unit. This roller coaster of emotions flooded over him like a broken levy when Maylene's water broke and he barely managed to relax enough while driving to get them both to the hospital. Just last year they were married; one thing led to another and she wound up pregnant.

The big issue of the gym was easily taken care of as Connelly stepped up to take care of the other Pokémon at the gym, though Maylene insisted on Lucario being with her and Reggie, which he was okay with.

Lucario just stared at the nervous yet excited man like he was about to lose his mind. He could feel Reggie's terrified aura as well as Maylene's at that moment but was also scared for his trainer who he had known since he was just a Riolu as well.

"How can you stay so calm?" Reggie said to Lucario, noticing the calm expression on his face. "Aren't you also as freaked out as me, Lucario?"

"Lu... (_I'm not the one who's having a baby here, Reggie_.)" Lucario answered bluntly.

"You're right. I'm just being irrational at the moment. There's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna be a dad, I should be happy."

Suddenly the nurse came out and stood right next to him, alerting him to her presence.

"Mr. Wayland?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Maylene's husband," replied Reggie. "Is she ok? What about the baby? What about..."

The nurse interrupted him before he could lose his mind even further.

"Your wife is fine and the baby should be brought to her soon," the nurse informed him. "You may go inside now."

"Thank you."

Reggie practically ran through the doors and into Maylene's room, where he noticed her tired and unkept form. He slowly made his way over to her and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Hey, honey," he greeted. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for noticing." Maylene replied sarcastically. "You would too if you were the one giving birth."

"Ok, let's not go there, honey." Reggie looked to try and stop things from escalating, and even though she had just given birth Maylene could still be hormonal.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired but it was all so worth it," she smiled.

"Where's the baby?" Reggie asked. "What did we end up having?"

"Is this who you're looking for?" The voice of the doctor interrupted the couple from their conversation. He was cradling a little pink bundle in his arms and had a smile on his face.

"We have a little girl, Reggie." Maylene smiled.

Reggie carefully accepted the bundle from the doctor and set to gaze upon his newborn daughter for the first time. She was sleeping at the moment, which meant her eyes were closed so he couldn't see whose eyes she had inherited. She had small wisps of purple hair across her head and her skin tone was closer to Reggie's than Maylene's.

His whole world changed as he looked upon the peaceful face of the newborn baby in his arms. It was his little princess. His daughter.

"She's beautiful." Reggie gasped, tears of happiness streaming down his face as he gazed at the newborn. "She's absolutely perfect."

"Let me see her please." Maylene hated to interrupt but she did all the hard work so it was only fair she got to see their child as well.

Reggie carefully transferred her over to Maylene, but the baby mumbled unhappily in her sleep as that was being done.

"Aw, she misses her daddy." Maylene cooed at Reggie playfully.

"I know, princess," Reggie whispered to the baby. "But Mommy wants to hold you as well. There's plenty of time for me to hold you."

As Maylene held the newborn in her arms, she was overcome with emotion at the moment, as any new mother would be holding their baby for the first time. She couldn't believe that the newborn she held in her arms was her baby. She had always wanted to be a mother and now that dream was complete.

"I love you," she tearfully said to Reggie as he came in for a hug.

"And I love you," returned Reggie. "I wish Paul could be here to see his niece but I understand his schedule."

"I do too but he'll see her the next time we see him," reassured Maylene. "That reminds me: we have to come up with a name for our little one."

"How about Clara?" Reggie suggested.

"Nah, I want something that holds meaning to both of us. How about Rosalina?"

An idea than struck Reggie like a bolt of lightning.

"How about Maggie?" He cried out. "The 'Ma' from you and the 'ggie' from me."

"Reggie, that's perfect." Maylene beamed almost as brightly as an angel. "Little Maggie Rosalinda Wayland. It's absolutely perfect."

Maylene then handed the newly christened Maggie to Reggie and the first thing that happened when the transfer was complete was she finally opened her eyes, and they were absolutely stunning. Her eyes were of a darker shade of pink, inherited from Maylene but darker from Reggie.

"Hey there," Reggie spoke softly, tears once again streaking down his face. "I'm your daddy, Maggie. Do you like the name? Your mommy and I picked it out just for you and only you. You are our little miracle and nothing can take you away from us."

Things could not get any better for Reggie then at that moment. He now had two perfect girls for him in this whole world: his wife and now his daughter. Life was very rewarding most of the time after all.

**A/N: Awwwww. Wasn't that just the sweetest thing? Reggie will be one heck of a father for sure. This just came to me a while ago and I decided to role with it. As always, leave a review. Bye.**


End file.
